


Spooky Scary Skeletons

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

"Spooky, scary, skeletons." Ray mumbled when he came in the office. Sure, it was a month early, but hey, he was in the mood this year.

"Y'know, you shouldn't do that." Geoff commented as Ray set his stuff down and turned on his computer.

"Do what?" Ray asks.

"Say that."

"Why not?"

"One of my buddies said that everyday in October, and no one has heard from him since."

"Yeah, sure Geoff." Ray said, pulling his earbuds out as he sat down.

"It's true, don't do that." But, of course, Ray ignored the forewarning, and out of spite said that everyday he came into the office, much to everyone's annoyance. It wasn't until the 27th until he got more of a reaction from anyone.

"Ray, seriously, don't do that." Michael said.

"Why not? You buying into this bullshit?" Ray asked. Ray didn't believe in the supernatural, sure, it was still fun to get scared, but magic and shit doesn't exist.

"Geoff's old, which means he's like, smarter than us."

"Oh my god, it's just his half assed attempt at a prank. Chill dude." Ray said, and that ended the conversation.

"Ray, you going to the Halloween party?" Gavin asks a few minutes later.

"Nah, probably just gonna stay home and stream." Ray answers, earning a gasp from Michael.

"Ray? Not being social?" Michael sarcastically asks.

"But Ray, they'll have those cookies with the orange frosting and stuff!"

"Free food? Okay, yeah, sure." Ray says. "But I'm not dressing up." Four days later, and the party was that night. Ray hadn't said 'spooky scary skeletons' in the office that day, and no one brought it up, hoping he forgot. Ray didn't, however, he was just saving it for a better time. Ray waited outside for Michael, who was his ride for the event. When Michael came up, he laughed.

"Nice costume, asshole." After much prodding from Gavin, Ray did wear a 'costume,' having put flour on his face.

"Thanks, I'm a spooky ghost." Ray answered, getting in the car as Michael laughed again. The car ride was filled with laughter and stories, only ending when they arrived at Burnie's house. The driveway and curb was already filled with cars, despite it only being nine. "Ah shit, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Too late, get out." Michael said, parking the car and pulling his keys out. Ray sighed and unbuckled his seat belt and got out, Michael close behind. The two went up the driveway and weaved in between the cars as they made their way to the front door. Michael knocked on the door, and Burnie opened the door after a few seconds.

"Well, one of you didn't half ass your costume." Burnie said, shaking his head.

"I know, can you believe this guy?" Ray asks, pointing to Michael. Michael gives a sheepish smile. He actually had a pretty good costume, him and Lindsay were going as Banjo and Kazooie. Burnie just rolls his eyes and opens the door wider, letting the two in. The party was in full swing already, and Ray had no problem making himself acquainted with the snack table. People came over to talk to him, mostly to say "oh my god, Ray is out in public!", which he heard a total of seventeen times. He drank from the nonalcoholic punch (which he watched with diligence to make sure no one filled with alcohol, which led to Ryan's thanks) and occasionally took a mini cupcake.

"Hey Gavin?" He said when the other lads came to the table.

"What's up Ray?" Gavin asks, grabbing a pumpkin sugar cookie.

"What time is it?" Gavin glances down at his phone.

"11:59, why?"

"Spooky scary skeletons."

"Wow Ray." Michael says, unamused but surprised. "That's commitment."

"And I'm not dead or missing or anything." Ray said, holding his arms up to prove it. "Geoff was just being a dick."

"Yeah, okay, maybe." Michael mumbles, sipping his punch.

"Now, when is this ending?" Ray asks, making Michael snort.

"You just came to do that dramatically, didn't you."

"That, and the snacks." Ray answers, making the other Lads shake their heads.

"We're gonna go dance Ray, come with us?" Gavin asks, and Ray scoffs.

"Ignore him boi, you can't dance with ghosts anyway." And with that, the two leave the table, and Ray heads off to find Burnie. He finds the host, tells him he was going to head home, and grabs one last cookie before leaving the party. Walking home, he pulled out his phone and smiled. Okay, so it may be a little clichéd, but playing Spooky Scary Skeletons seemed like fitting music. Plus, he liked The Living Tombstone's remix of it. The dubstep music filled the air as he walked down the sidewalk. He smiled, letting the music carry through the air. As he continued, the streets got darker, walking where there was no street lights. Man, if he got mugged tonight, he was going to be pissed.

Ray jumped at the hand on his sweatshirt sleeve, and rolled his eyes. "Wow guys, okay, you got me-" Ray turned to see who made him jumped.

Ray screamed.

Michael went outside to get some air, he could only take so much of recycled oxygen. Gavin stumbled out with him, tired from the dancing. Or drunk. Probably both. They were both kicking a rock back and forth and laughing, before a faint scream rang out through the quiet air.

"Someone got scared..." Gavin mumbled, ignoring the fact that he just jumped from it.

"Gav..." Michael said, voice shaking slightly. "T-that was Ray's voice." Gavin's eyes widened, and they both took off running down to the origin of the voice. Adrenaline and fear filled the both as they ran down the sidewalk, not stopping. Quiet dubstep filled the air, getting louder as they continued on.

Gavin was the first one to see Ray's phone on the sidewalk, stopping on his tracks and putting a hand to his mouth, letting out a choked sob. Michael slowed down, picking up Ray's phone.

 _Spooky, scary skeletons_  
_send shivers down your spine_  
_Shrieking skulls will shock you soul_  
_Seal your doom tonight_

"Ray?" Michael asked, voice wavering as his fist clenched around Ray's phone. "Ray, this isn't funny. Ray? Ray? _Ray!?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Slap the Kudos button, it called your mother fat!  
> Leave a comment, I always respond and I love to get them!


End file.
